


Ten Years

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: It has been ten years since you and your husband have been together. While many things have changed, a lot of things still stayed the same.Entry for Jumin Week 2019 with prompts: "Domesticity" and "Future"





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sjdkjswpjdlajs I FINALLY GOT TO WRITE holy shit I have been so busy, I am so sorry I am late!!!

"So...you can't do it?"

"It's not like that, Mrs. Han. We just don't think we can produce that amount before the deadline."

It all started with an idea you blurted out in one of the RFA parties, and before you knew it, C&R and RFA cooperated together to bring this project to life.

The RFA decided to use the money acquired from the parties to help small, brick-and-mortar businesses to digitize their stores and provide delivery options to their in-store customers. The aim is to help traditional businesses to keep in line with the prevalent online shopping trend so these traditional stores won't have to close.

But you never expected that this simple idea would have changed the traditional retail business game so much that it would become one of the biggest retail services in the country in a span of five years.

Your eyes darted from the paperwork at your desk towards one of your suppliers, who had been pleading for an extension on the deadline you set. 

"We need those kiosks, Mr. Chou," you replied as you closed the folder on your desk. "When we did the bidding you committed to this delivery--are you telling me you can't make it now?"

"W-well, Mrs. Han, we had an issue with the spare parts supplier, you see, and--"

"How long do you need?"

The supplier straightened with an expectant smile on his face. "One month?"

"Two weeks," you replied sternly. "Not any longer."

While all of this is going on in your office, you were not able to notice a man wearing a white pinstripe shirt and a black waistcoat, who had his arms crossed above his chest as he watched you work with great amusement and pride in his grey eyes. He leaned against the doorframe, the faintest of smiles on his face as he admired you from a distance.

He stepped aside as the man you were speaking to hurriedly left your office, and you seemed to still be highly engrossed with the paperwork on your desk to notice his presence.

"Looks like someone is starting to sound like me," he commented, and grinned as your eyes immediately turned to the source of the voice you'd recognize anywhere.

"Jumin!"

You slammed the folder shut and went around your table to run to your husband. His hands easily slid down your waist to rest at the small of your back as he claimed your lips, still as soft and sweet as the first time he kissed you in his penthouse ten years ago.

Your hands ran down his shoulders that have grown broader and stronger over the years, and the tiny stubbles on his chin tickled you as he tried to pull you even closer to him. You laughed with your lips still against his, and pulled away gently.

"You're here," you smiled widely, as you ran your fingers through his hair that he wore brushed up today. As much as you adored those wisps of raven locks that fell on the bridge of his nose, having his hair brushed up like this opened up his face for everyone to see how striking his grey eyes were, and the style accentuated his strong jawline.

"So...does this mean you'll be picking up Jin Ae from her theatre practice today?"

Jumin's grey eyes suddenly became sullen and sad, which immediately dampened your mood as well. "You know I'd love to, y/n," he spoke with regret. "But I have to do something and can't leave right now."

Your let out a sigh as you pulled away from your husband, your eyes downcast. "Jumin, you already missed her piano recital," you turned around and made your way back to your desk. 

You couldn't hide the disappointment in the tone of your voice; your mind wandered on how your daughter would feel if her father breaks his promise again. You knew that Jumin was a busy man; being the C&R chairman came with a lot of responsibilities...but you can't have him breaking promises, especially to your daughter.

"Love...please don't be angry," Jumin spoke, and you felt even angrier now that it is being pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I be angry?" You crossed your arms on your chest as your eyes focused on anything but your husband at the moment. "We both agreed to take on jobs so we can spend less time on it and more for our daughter, right? Is work more important than--"

Your words suddenly stopped when you turned around and saw Jumin, his hand clasped on his mouth trying to stifle his giggles. In his arms was a little girl with black, wavy hair, wearing a bright purple dress doing the exact same thing, both of them trying their best to be very, very quiet, while both their shoulders shook with trying their best not to be heard.

"Jin Ae! Jumin!" You exclaimed as you finally realized that you have been tricked. Your husband and daughter started giggling out in the open now, obviously satisfied with themselves with the tiny little trick they managed to pull. You huffed and gave them a small pout, which made your daughter laugh more.

"Go on, say sorry to mommy for tricking her," Jumin urged Jin Ae as he gently put her down and straightened her dress.

"Sorry mommy," your little girl walked over to you, but she couldn't stop her tiny giggles as she hugged your legs. 

Whatever anger you felt was completely gone as you stifled a giggle yourself. "When did you come inside mommy's office?" You asked while you picked her up. "You were so good at hiding!"

Jin Ae practically beamed with pride. "I told you, I'm a ninja! And ninjas do not share their secrets!"

"Ohh I see!" You went and poked your finger along her side, tickling her. "Ninjas do not tell others they are ninjas, you know!"

"Moooommy!" Your daughter pleaded in between helpless laughter.

Jumin stood transfixed with the image of perfection right before him. His wife, his beautiful, strong wife, who had been with him through many days and nights of love, disagreements, failures and triumphs, had been a beacon of light in his life. He could still remember that night when he first laid eyes on her; her bright eyes and gentle smile had almost brought him to his knees. He knew he was at her mercy from that very moment.

And now he has two beautiful women that had him tied on a leash. Jin Ae has grown into a kind-hearted little girl, so much like her mother; but his princess was a little cunning, just like him.

"We came to pick you up," Jumin said as he wrapped his arms around the two women in his life that he'd gladly give his life to. "Jin Ae insisted that you  _ have _ to see her practice today."

You turned to your daughter while she nodded enthusiastically. "Oh did you? How did you reach daddy?"

"I asked Driver Kim!" She practically beamed and somehow proud of her little accomplishment.

It has been ten years. Ten long years, and many things have changed. You have worked hard and earned the place in your husband's side, and he supported you in your journey as well. Wisps of white hair have started to adorn your husband's temples, and these were proof of the time and every single struggle you shared together.

You leaned your head on Jumin's chest as he held you and your daughter in his arms while she went on with the story of how she managed to convince Driver Kim to take her to the C&R office. You and your husband exchanged amused glances every now and then; Jin Ae took so much after Jumin with a lot of things, especially when she wanted to talk about what she loved. 

"I love you," you blurted out.

They both turned towards you, surprised. You couldn't help but laugh; they even react the same way!

"I love you too!" They replied in unison.


End file.
